The Legacy of the Sky, Book 1: The Journey Begins
Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series. Although I include characters and concepts from the original series, they are full property of Rick Riordan. This is a non-canon, fan-made story made for entertainment and not profit. Plot This is the first story in the series, following Matthew Anderson, son of Zeus, as he first arrives at Camp Half-Blood and finds out who his father is, and then he goes on his first quest to find the base camp of the children of the Titans, or 'demi-titans' with Alyssa Matheson and Lily Pierce. Along the way, they discover a lot more than they really wanted to know. Main Characters Camp Half-Blood Matthew Anderson- son of Zeus. He is an orphan brought up in foster homes and boarding schools until he is brought to Camp Half-Blood. He leads the quest to discover the demi-titans' plans. Alyssa Matheson- daughter of Apollo. Matthew's friend from boarding school, taken to camp and goes on the quest to find the demi-titans. Gregory Herb- satyr. He was the protector of Matthew and Alyssa at the boarding school they were at, before they came to camp. Lily Pierce- daughter of Demeter. New head counselor for Demeter cabin. The senior camper on the quest to discover the demi-titans. Rebecca Smythe- daughter of Nike. One of camp's greatest strategists. Rescues Matthew and Alyssa from their boarding school and brings them to camp. Arthur Winchester- son of Iris. One of camp's best equestrians. Rescues Matthew and Alyssa from Echidna and the Chimera before bringing them to camp. Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon. Un-official leader of Camp Half-Blood. Quickly befriends Matthew and Alyssa when they first come to camp. Annabeth Chase- daughter of Athena. One of Camp Half-Blood's best tactitans. Shows Matthew and Alyssa the ropes at Camp Half-Blood. Camp Othrys Nathan Frost- son of Oceanus. Co-Leader of Camp Othrys. Has a hatred for Poseidon and his children for defeating his father in the Second Titan War. Kelsey Sheppard- daughter of Rhea. Co-leader of Camp Othrys. Has special ways of getting information out of people. Carly Leroy- daughter of Themis. Keeper of law at Camp Othrys. She doesn't let anyone at camp break a rule without getting punished. Emily Parker- daughter of Trivia. She was sent to Camp Othrys as a demigod spy. She helps the three questers escape from the camp. Prophecy "Son of Lightning know your flaw, Or risk flying into Terror's claw. Use the inside to escape the oppressor, Rediscover west legacy's successor." Unravelling the Prophecy (SPOILER ALERT) 1) Matthew Anderson, the son of Zeus, must know his fatal flaw: the difficulty in making decisions. 2) If he didn't know his fatal flaw, he would have landed right into the hands of Phobos and Deimos, the gods of fear and terror. 3) They questers must rely on the help of Emily Parker, who was in the trusted ranks of Camp Othrys, to help them escape from the clutches of Nathan Frost and Kelsey Sheppard. 4) Matthew finds out about the Roman camp for demigods, and Rome was the home of Western civilization after Greece. Chapter List Chapter 1: My Best Friend gets in Trouble Chapter 2: I Play with the Demon Chihuahua Chapter 3: I Enroll at Summer Camp Chapter 4: I Go Shopping for War Equipment Chapter 5: I Get Some Unwanted Attention Chapter 6: My Dead Relative Breaks into my Mind Chapter 7: We Hitch a Ride with a Bunny Chapter 8: We Play Pretend Chapter 9: We're Tested for our Lives Chapter 10: We Make an Escape Chapter 11: I Solve the Puzzle Chapter 12: I Learn a Secret Chapter 13: Settling Down See Also... The Legacy of the Sky Series The Legacy of the Sky, Book 2: The Mark of Fire Author's Notes This is my first book on this wiki, and if you read my series, I would really appreciate any constructice cricisms or helpful feedback on my talk page that may help me improve on future stories or past chapters and books. Link:Son of Zeus ''~Calm Before the Storm~ '' Category:Link:Son of Zeus Category:Index Page Category:The Legacy of the Sky Category:The Journey Begins